


Experimentation vs Attraction

by Allsfairinloveandwar



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bottom Sokka, Careful fucking, Cave sex, Eventual Happy Ending, Hand Jobs, Holding Hands, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), It's only gay because it's two guys, M/M, Minor Sokka/Suki, Pansexual Zuko, Questioning Sexuality, Sokka's loud, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is what happens when I say I'm done writing fan fiction, This was just supposed to be a one shot wtf, Top Zuko, Zuko explores Sokka's secret tunnel, Zuko's such a good friend ;), omfg I'm so original, or well that's what his sexuality would be way later in events outside of this one shot, running in the rain, these tags are a mess, two huge dorks with time on their hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allsfairinloveandwar/pseuds/Allsfairinloveandwar
Summary: Sokka's having issues with his sexuality and without really agreeing to it Zuko ends up helping out his friend. In more ways than most people would go for someone who they'd been friends with for only a small window of time.(This story literally only happened because I wanted to add content to the Zukka tag and the only way I know how to add content is to write fanfiction. In all honesty I have no idea how much I like or dislike this but I know that I worked really hard on it. So yea!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not fucking lying when I say this took me a literal month to write in completion. From September 13th to October 13th. I mean I haven't been writing this every single day but this still took way way way too much time. 
> 
> And I'm way way way too sick of opening the document with this story in it and editing and adding shit. I'm done! It's over! Please enjoy!

"The point is that I was right and everyone in that town was crazy for believing Aunt Woo's fortunes over actual science and reasoning. I mean-" 

"Sokka." Zuko interrupted, breath heavy as he stopped in his tracks one hand on the strap of the sack he was carrying. 

"What?" Sokka stopped, turning to look at Zuko with confusion. 

Zuko hunched over groaning in anguish and squeezing the bridge of his nose with 2 fingers. "I said, didn't we pass that rock an hour ago?" He pointed to the rock on his right, annoyance coloring his words. 

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "Did we?" He blinked turning to their current surroundings with confusion. His eyes bathing over the trees and rocks surrounding them before looking north towards the sky. 

Zuko sighed once more, "Don't tell me we're lost." 

"Relax, we're not lost I'll get us out of here just give me a second." Sokka flipped his pack off his back, setting it down to search through the contents for his map. 

It'd only been a couple hours since they'd left camp to hunt for food and search for things to use as supplies. Though it definitely felt far longer. Not to mention the sun was definitely setting, judging by the soft orange light basking over deep green leaves and the shortening of their shadows. 

Zuko wasn't too worried over if they were actually lost. Not so much because he believed in Sokka but because he understood that if they were gone after a certain amount of time they would definitely be found. It was just without him around Aang would definitely be slacking off. They had already lost way way too much time. 

"Wait, we came from that direction right?" Sokka mumbled, pointing back the way they'd come. 

"Sokka, just give me the map-" 

"No way, I'm the navigator." Sokka replied, pushing Zuko back with one hand to his chest. He studied the map for a second more before dropping it with a sigh of weariness. "Fine, when all else fails we follow the moss on the trees." He remarked, dropping his hand from Zuko's chest and walking towards the tree closests to him. 

Despite the rushing annoyance that was standing here observing the same land while Sokka fucked around with the trees. Things were definitely worsening. The light the sun had been providing was dimming faster and faster the longer they stood here. Zuko though, was surprisingly calm. He didn't mind hanging out with Sokka in the slightest despite the water tribe boy's constant need to make jokes. It wasn't annoying today. Well it wasn't as prominent today or now really, mostly because Sokka was focused and determined. 

He actually quite preferred this Sokka and besides possibly Aang, Sokka was the person he felt the most comfortable around in the small group. There was a certain aura he possessed that made him both easy to talk to and a pretty good friend. Avoiding all the little things about him that annoyed Zuko or made him shake his head. 

Zuko picked up the map Sokka had dropped, working to combat the dying light with his own fire. Sokka was still searching when Zuko handed him the map with the non- on fire hand. "I don't think looking for moss will help." The young prince explained, "We'll have to find some other way to get back." 

Sokka's bright blue eyes faced the sky as a strong crackling filled both their ears. "Well that can't be good." He said, Zuko rolled his eyes at the brown skinned boy as the first signs of rain descended, making small plopping noises against the leaves and the soft dirt as it fell with no sign of slowing. 

"Let's try to find shelter!" Sokka yelled, over the falling water. Zuko allowed his flame to go out, grabbing Sokka with his other hand. 

"This way! I saw a cave back the way we came!" Zuko pointed and the two ran as fast as they could, clothes getting soaked and sticking to their skin in the most uncomfortable way. Their bodies growing heavier the longer they ran. 

Zuko stopped, wet hair sticking to his forehead and dripping water onto his already soaked clothing. He could barely see a foot ahead of him. 

"There!" Sokka yelped, pointing a couple feet to their right. Zuko ran with Sokka through the mud and rain, his hand still latched around Sokka's wrists as they practically barreled into the cave. 

Both boys were basically out of breath. Sokka laying on his back with his bag scattered of it's supplies next to him and Zuko with his back to the wall, heaving out long breaths. Zuko looked out towards the mouth of the cave then away at the surprising depth it had beyond what he had seen from the outside when it was still bright out. 

"We should probably make a fire.." Sokka said suddenly gathering a couple of the scrolls that were spilled all over the floor. His voice echoed along the walls of the cave. The blue eyed boy hadn't looked to him but even so Zuko could tell that, that was his cue. 

The young water tribe boy had already gathered up some of the firewood they had. Placing small rocks from the cavern floors into a neat circle to surround the sticks. 

"Are you sure that'll work? They are wet aren't they?" 

"It'll be fine, my maps and a couple scrolls took more damage than the sticks honestly." Sokka stepped back from the pile allowing Zuko to light the wood with a small fire and soon the cave was ablaze with soft red and orange light. 

"That's great." Sokka said "We'll stay warmer now." Zuko nodded as a reply, inching his backpack off his shoulder. He hadn't taken it off since they left and it was honestly starting to hurt his back. He slowly moved back a bit from the fire untying his robe with both hands.. 

"What're you doing?" Sokka practically screeched, in a weirdly defensive manner. 

"I'm all wet.." Zuko said calmly "You should strip too who knows how long we'll be and that fire's not gonna keep you from catching a cold." 

Sokka pondered with a clenched jaw before starting to slip out of his own wet clothes leaving his pants on. His eyes locked on the cave floor the entire time even afterwards when his clothes were off and placed next to him. 

Zuko's eyes scanned the water tribe boy in confusion, pulling his gaze away when he realized he was staring. Sokka's shirt pooled to the ground with a small splat, leaving the teen leaning on his heels and staring everywhere in the cave but at Zuko. His skin glistened a bit in the amber light as the storm continued to rage on and the two boys found themselves with little to talk about. 

Eventually Zuko's eyes fixated on the other opening about 5 or 6 feet away. It's entryway dark beyond what Zuko could see. It didn't look dug by any creature that naturally lived in caves but it also didn't look like it was made from erosion. Maybe it had been the original mouth to the cave before the land began to develop. 

Unconsciously Zuko wrenched himself to his feet. Taking a couple steps toward the slightly smaller looking entrance. Now he could see it better holding up his flaming fist to examine it. It definitely lead to a different part of this cave. Most likely a part touched by humans. 

"Zuko?" Sokka's voice sounded petite almost like he was trembling. The young prince turned to look at his companion who was currently holding his arms over his chest like Zuko had walked in on him changing. 

"Come on." Zuko beckoned with his hand. He got down on both knees, slowly crawling through the smaller mouth of the cave without even making sure Sokka was following. 

He didn't really know why he was doing this. Maybe curiosity? Maybe because otherwise he'd be stuck watching the rain with an awkward Sokka? Regardless he pushed himself through the somewhat small opening, grunting as he stood again. 

Surprisingly for him Sokka had followed. The young water tribe boy still holding his chest as he stood there staring at their surroundings. 

"Whoa.." He breathed in surprise. 

The cave had a much prettier side to it once you moved past the smooth walls of the first space. Stalagmites and Stalactites covering the walls of the cave and inching up and down like the insides of a piano. It looked as if it could continue to stretch for miles inside the cave. 

A small dripping sound echoed next to Zuko's head and he caught the water with golden eyes as it fell to tap the rock. A soft sort of white light illuminated the space besides the small light Zuko was giving off with his hand. He watched Sokka's bright eyes shine over everything. So carefully as if he was attempting to create a forever picture in his mind. 

"It's-" Sokka stopped, drinking in the space one more time. He almost pouted visibly gulping. 

"Beautiful." Zuko finished 

The water tribe boy's head whipped Zuko's way for less than a minute before he was back searching the inner workings of the cave with careful eyes. "Yep, that's precisely what I was going to say." 

Zuko chuckled a bit pressing a finger to the pointy rock. As he palmed the surface with his free hand, careful not to stab himself as he moves along. 

"I think the cave keeps going." Sokka comments, eyes trained to the extremely dim light ahead. "That way." He points and begins to walk in that direction promptly stopping on his heel. 

"What's wrong?" Zuko asks, the flame he's holding flickers as soft wind drifts carefully past them. 

"I.. I don't think this is a good idea.. I mean we probably shouldn't get too far away from our bags and.. once the rain stops we can leave.." Zuko ponders this for a minute, quickly inching his way past Sokka to journey deeper into the cave. 

"So you're just gonna go!" Sokka basically screams. Voice bouncing loudly against the walls. 

"Shh! I think it'd be worth it to further explore this cave but if you wanna go back, suit yourself. I'll be up in about 5 minutes." And with that Zuko began walking down the dimly lit path. 

The stalagmites grew longer as he went. Almost touching the ceiling of the cave with how pointy they were. The gentle white faded to a more greenish color as the path Zuko was heading down seemed to become more narrow. After only a couple minutes more he could see the paths course change from a pretty straight line to a sort of dip. Almost like a slide leading to a much deeper place within the cave. 

One Zuko pondered about exploring before deciding against it. He turned around hearing the footsteps of the other male, gentle but still annoyed trudding down the path Zuko had come. He almost smirked imagining the look on Sokka's face. 

The boy was in view for a meer couple seconds and Zuko couldn't help the smile that jumped to his face. "I thought you were gonna go back." 

Sokka huffed rolling his eyes. "Yeah, you'd love that but I'm not letting you die so come on."

It only took about two seconds for Zuko to realize just how close he was to the dip in the path. Another 5 for him to realize that Sokka was holding his wrist.. And.. 2 more for the rocks they were standing on to give way and send the two of them retreating downwards as gravity took over sending them both tumbling down what felt like an endless slope. 

"AHHHH!!" Sokka screamed at what Zuko hoped was the top of his lungs because any louder would definitely shatter his ear drums.

The fire went out as soon as they began their decent. As if this wasn't scary enough this part of the cave had no light once so ever. Sokka was scrambling a bit behind him their hands still somehow locked together in the heat of the moment. Both boys hoping with every part of their beings that they would eventually grab onto something that would stop their fall. 

After what was probably only two minutes of falling the two were shot out. Diving into freezing cold water where they instantly fell apart. Zuko resurfaced almost automatically. Taking to the water like a fish he bobbed in the cool, kind of green looking pool. He took this time to look around. Where were they now? 

While Zuko continued to calmly search the huge space they'd been dumped in Sokka wrenched his body out of the water and onto dry cave floor as soon as he could. Bits of his hair flopping around all wet in front of his face. Clinging to his cheeks and forehead. 

"Damnit, I just got dry!" Sokka complained spitting out all the water he'd gurgled up after the fall. He spit up and coughed like his life depended on it for about five more seconds before giving into his own exhaustion and flopping onto his back. 

Zuko tried to take in their new surroundings slowly coming to sit on the ground next to Sokka's still heaving body. Inside this part of the cave were tons of green crystal all lining the walls and coloring the water a pretty green. The cave's ceiling was much higher down here and were covered with small Stalactites and just as small stalagmites. 

"We're definitely screwed.." Zuko remarked looking for the way they'd come in. 

"How are we supposed to get back to our bags now?!" Sokka screeched hurting Zuko's head a bit with the echo right next to his ear. 

"Well, yelling isn't gonna help." He grunted, the fall hadn't hurt him much. Seeing as he'd taken a lot worse. He looked to Sokka who suddenly shivered like a ghost had run over his spine. He couldn't tell why till he looked at Sokka's rib. A long, thin and very noticeable red scratch ran it's way down his back. Beginning to drip blood now that it had very little water dripping down it. 

"We need to treat that." Zuko said as if it wasn't obvious. 

Sokka shook his head quickly. "I'm fine, besides we left our bags out there.." He pointed with a hard shiver. "So no bandaids." 

Zuko stared at the scratch and Sokka quickly stood. "I wish I had Katara's bottle at least.. so we could fill it with water." Zuko wasn't really listening, his eyes trained on that long scratch running over brown skin, mixing blood with cave water. 

"We should deal with your scratch before we deal with anything else." Zuko reached out placing a tentative hand on Sokka's hip. You would've thought Zuko had poked Sokka with a knife the way he jumped at this gesture practically landing 8 feet away from him. 

"Wh-what the hell! Don't do that!" 

Sokka's screeching was becoming so mainstream to Zuko that he just dropped his hands. "Sorry about that.. didn't mean to freak you out." 

Why'd he jump like that anyway? Zuko's hands were definitely never cold. Even if that water had been. Speaking of which.. Sokka was pretty much shivering uncontrollably now. The water tribe boy down on his hands and knees, holding his body like a small child. 

Zuko lowered himself down to Sokka's height. The smaller boy flinching away a bit like Zuko scared him. "Look.. If we're gonna make it through now…. you're gonna have to cuddle.. me…." Zuko definitely wasn't against cuddling. But with another guy.. It didn't really matter, Sokka definitely needed it right now. Zuko's body temperature wasn't as low as Sokka's and since Sokka was wearing less clothing he definitely needed Zuko's body heat. 

"No! Nuh uh no way." 

"Stop arguing with me about this." Zuko was actually starting to become more concerned by the minute the way the blue eyed boy was shaking against the ground. "You can't go on like this! We need to conserve body heat." 

Sokka stared at Zuko like he was scared the young prince would set him on fire. He looked around slowly before carefully inching his way over to Zuko. Zuko pulled his legs into a crisscross and settled on the ground as Sokka wrapped his right arm carefully around the other's waist completely aware of how every part of this felt as he moved closer, his other arm slowly coming around Zuko's chest. Without a word the once banished prince pulled the water tribe boy in, wrapping one arm around his shoulder and.. 

Wow this would probably look really gay.. 

He looked down at Sokka who was staring so hard at the wall it could catch flames. And Zuko genuinely didn't know what to say…. or do honestly. There was no way in hell to make this situation any straighter. Nonetheless Sokka was slowly beginning to calm down. His shivering not as prominent though Zuko was pretty sure that cut was gonna get worse and infected if they couldn't treat it soon. Damnit how were they gonna get out of this? 

"We need to get something for your cut as soon as possible." Zuko announced, though there was no answer behind it. Zuko waited a couple more minutes through the silence before speaking again. "Sokka?" He tried but the boy seemed to be in his own little world. 

Sokka shifted in Zuko's arms as if he were trying to climb back into the water. "Sokka, what's up with you?" 

"I can't this is too weird!" Sokka wrenched himself up off of Zuko and almost immediately began to shiver as he placed a quivering hand on his head. 

"What is it because it's gay?" 

Sokka looked ready to cry as he stared at the boy on the ground. "No! It's just!-" Sokka flailed about both his arms practically disconnecting from his body. 

"I get it! I know!" Zuko replied, standing up all at once. 

"No! You don't! Trust me you don't!" Sokka replied pressing both hands to his head. 

"Seriously! You think I want to be sitting in some cave with a guy on my lap! This isn't just weird for you-" 

"No! it's weird because you haven't had a girl you like ask you if you like boys!" 

Suddenly the room filled with silence. Only the quietly dripping water falling in the background was enough to fill the smooth walls of the cave with sound. Zuko slumped to the ground in a large heap. Refusing to even bat an eyelid at Sokka now. 

What the fuck? Who lays that shit on someone.. Especially right now.. 

Sokka was pacing back and forth from what little Zuko could actually see of the boy with the wolf tail. As the two continued to stay in silence. 

Sokka randomly clattered to the ground rubbing both his shoulders at once before spitting out a, "Sorry.. I didn't mean to lash out at you like that.. I guess I'm just thinking about it cause we're here now.." Zuko pondered a reply. He really did but honestly not much was actually coming to mind. Luckily for him, he didn't actually need to talk. "I mean.. technically Suki didn't ask 'are you gay' she just.. kinda.. sorta…. hinted at the idea of me liking guys and girls.. but I know I don't and-" 

"Have you ever tried it with a guy to know for sure?" Zuko instantly wanted to slap himself in the face. Why the fuck would he ask that?! 

"What?! No of course I haven't." Zuko stared hard at the water in front of him slightly hoping that at some point during this conversation someone would come get them or something might try to kill them. Whatever worked better. "Why?.. Have you?" 

Zuko whipped his head towards Sokka. "Why'd she ask you that? I thought you two were dating?" 

Sokka's eyes sparkled in the soft green light and his face bloomed a soft pink. The water tribe boy crossed his arms and looked away. "I.. I don't know…. and we never established.." He gestured around blankly "What we are.." 

Zuko shrugged quickly realizing that Sokka couldn't see him, thanks to the way the brown skinned boy was facing. "You know the person.. that you find.. or was it the person you are.. sometimes it lives…. In a flower.. no wait-" Zuko cut himself off slapping his own temple. "That's not right.. It's the person you are is least expected when you look into a water lily.. fuck.. no-" Zuko muttered he stopped when he heard the soft giggling next to him before it got a little louder and turned into a full fledged laugh. "Why're you laughing?! I'm serious!" 

Which only made Sokka laugh harder the young boy rolling on the ground as he held his chest. His sides expanding and contracting quickly. "I can't.." He panted still shaking. "It's always hilarious when you try to quote your uncle.." To Zuko's own surprise it didn't really annoy him as much to see Sokka laughing at him. Especially after all the stuff he'd just confessed. Who knows how long that stuff had been on his mind. 

"Yea yea laugh it up." Zuko pretended to sulk but he couldn't keep the smile on his face from showing. Even though Sokka was clearly incapacitated he turned and hid his face.

Once Sokka was calm enough to start breathing again he sat up, "Thanks Zuko that made me feel much better." 

"Anytime buddy." He turned now to see Sokka's eyes once again staring at the ground. Pretty sadly making circles in the dirt. "Look, I know you feel weird.. but you are still very likely to catch a cold and…. well.." He was hoping he wouldn't have to say it.. really really hoping. 

As it turned out, he definitely didn't. Sokka huffed, slowly scooting closer. Not getting back into Zuko's lap but instead wrapping his arms around the other boy with his head laying on his chest. Zuko's first reaction was to flinch but once he got over his initial fright he wrapped his own arms around Sokka. 

They were much more relaxed this time. Probably because this felt a bit more friendly in comparison to last time. Soon enough they'd probably be able to start looking for a way out of here and- "Hey, Zuko.." Sokka mumbled into the older boy's chest. 

"Yeah?" Zuko replied 

"Have you ever.. uh…. tried it…." The blue eyed boy's eyes were completely hidden as he spoke. 

"What?.. with a guy you mean?..." 

"Y-yeah…." 

"No.. I definitely haven't." 

Sokka went quiet and Zuko did to for what felt like hours of silence between them. Until, "Did.. you ever…. think.. maybe you wanted to?.." 

"Where's this going Sokka?" Zuko asked the hostility in his own voice surprised him. 

"Nowhere! I mean…. I was just curious.." 

Zuko snorted, "Yeah sure, look Sokka I don't think of you-" 

"Yeah! Well neither do I!" Sokka sighed into Zuko's chest. "Just forget I said anything.." 

Zuko let the silence drift for a minute or two before piping up with, "Do you actually think you might like guys?" 

"I don't know!" Sokka grunted his grip getting a little tighter. Not to an uncomfortable point but enough to make Zuko wince over the nails in his skin. "I just.. I don't wanna think about this anymore.. I don't want to wake up in the middle of the night every night anymore because this stupid thing is going through my head.." 

"Sokka.." Zuko tensed as those warm blue's stretched up to meet his face. So innocent almost dream-like. He sucked in a deep breath, head tilted as his lips came down to peck Sokka's.

It was only a second but Zuko could feel everything from it. The way Sokka tensed around his body. The softness of his lips and the faint noise of surprise that left Sokka when their lips touched. It was all kinda.. kinda cute.. 

"What was that!" Sokka wrenched his body away from Zuko's in a frantic state of limbs. 

"I did it so you'd shut up!" Zuko defended 

"Yeah right!" Sokka rebutted 

Zuko rose to his feet. "It just kind of happened! Look we don't need to talk about it maybe we should start looking for-" Zuko stopped his eyes transfixed on the blue eyed boy in front of him. Sokka was shaking again but it didn't seem to be from the cold, his face a bright red as he stared back at Zuko. 

"Sokka.. I'm sorry honestly I don't know what came over me and-" It was like running through the rain, falling down that cave path and landing in the cold water all over again. Now it was Zuko's turn to shiver. Shiver against Sokka's soft lips. He could taste them a little better now. A faint sweet, sort of berry like taste. 

When they parted Sokka's hand was still on Zuko's hip. Thumb making small circles in the skin. What Zuko didn't realize before was the pleasant little dip of Sokka's pants. Just below the band of his underwear. He'd never thought of himself in anyway shape or form as liking guys but.. It wasn't bad to look at. 

Sokka stepped back pulling his hand away from Zuko's body and honestly the loss of contact was actually starting to bother him. "I uh.. It wasn't.. Um.." Sokka stuttered, shaking his head. He sighed and held a fist against his forehead. "Look, just forget I did that." 

Zuko sighed, it was weird. He didn't hate any of that but he didn't necessarily like it either.. maybe.. sort of. It was different. So so so different. It was a guy! A guy kissed him more specifically Sokka a guy he'd not too long ago became friends with. A guy who was friends with the avatar. A guy who he'd been fighting not too long ago. 

"Well.. do you like guys now?" Zuko asked slumping onto the ground with the weight of his thoughts. 

"I don't know.." Sokka fell to the ground not too far from Zuko. "I.. didn't hate it.. though.." 

It didn't. So what now? Was Sokka gonna go back to Suki? Tell her how he'd kissed Zuko? What would happen from there? Or would Sokka keep it to himself.. Zuko kinda hoped he would. Not that this was embarrassing.. Well ok it wasn't not embarrassing.. It was very very different. The soft berry-like taste Sokka had left behind trapped on his lips. He was so tempted to lick his own lips just once. 

It crossed Zuko's mind just for a second. How he felt kissing Mai. How he'd always remember the way her lips felt and if he closed his eyes sometimes he could still feel the sparks. It'd stick in his brain long long after and every now and then he could still imagine it. Was Sokka similar in a way? 

He looked over at the boy laid out on the ground staring up at the ceiling of the cave like it were the most interesting thing imaginable. His eyes trailed over Sokka's face and the smooth way his eyebrows creased. His eyes suddenly shut tight as he sucked in a breath too big for his body. He rolled over onto his side facing away from Zuko, breathing slowing as if he was finally beginning to relax. 

Unconsciously the young prince began to move closer. Inching his way over to Sokka until he had pulled himself up right behind the other boy. He couldn't help but want to find out more about this weird feeling he'd gotten from Sokka. What did it mean? Was he gay now? He couldn't tell. But he did know he weirdly like the sound of Sokka's breathing. Pulled himself closer to see the tension release from Sokka's brow. 

He fought the tugging urge to touch Sokka's chest. Though now that he could take it all in, he could see how much muscle Sokka actually had. His ribs not sticking out the way he'd always thought they would. He was pretty fit surprisingly, no six pack of course not but just enough for Zuko's mind to wander over if he'd always looked like this under a shirt. His eyes journeying back up to watch the expression on Sokka's face, all scrunching together again as if he were trying his best to get an awful image out of his head. 

Suddenly he stirred and Zuko practically leapt out of his skin. He moved back a touch as Sokka whined, eyes blinking open and head turning to look at the golden eyes still slightly over him. "Zuko?.." His name came out in a mumble, eyes tired and lost on Zuko's face. 

"What do you want Sokka?" Zuko asked, voice gentle and firm. "Tell me." 

Sokka's eyes fluttered and his brows fell like he was confused by Zuko's words. The water tribe boy blinked, blue eyes twinkling with curiosity. Zuko was starting to fidget a bit, a tinge of annoyance over how long they'd been sitting here just staring at each other. 

How long had it been since all that stuff had actually happened anyway? How long had they been down here? It felt like an eternity and five minutes all rolled into one. The soft stare of Sokka's blue eyes fell calling his attention back and forth in almost slow motion to Zuko's lips. The blue eyed boy's breath hitching a bit as he began to lean forward so slow it almost wasn't noticeable. 

Like an invisible magnet Zuko was leaning in too, his golden eyes attracted mostly to Sokka's breath flushing over his cheeks. They were so so close, and a little too far apart all at once. The first brush of Sokka's lips against his own made Zuko flinch a bit. Reacting to the static between them with Sokka's reaction reigning similar. 

It was a split second of both boys freezing only 1 inch of distance between them before they were leaning in once again. Tugged closer by the satisfaction of being in this space together. Sokka's chest rose and fell like he'd sucked in a gallon of oxygen, twisting his head with the dark haired boy above him. The angle was kinda tricky thanks to Sokka having to lean his head back but they made it work in a matter of minutes. 

It started off with honest and light pecks neither pushing too far ahead before the other could catch up. With soft breaths mingling in between them. Breaking apart with the other and reaching out to connect again. It felt so light and yet kind of dangerous, like they could get caught at any moment. 

Sokka pushed a hand up to the back of Zuko's neck. His fingers threading softly through dark hair, deepening the kiss as he massaged them in neat circles. All of it was perfectly intense and Zuko would probably never come back out of this with a straight slate but it was honestly becoming the last thing on his mind. 

Fuck he wanted to run his finger tips down Sokka's spine. Wanted to feel the way his body arched in more than just the way he could right now. Wanted to pull his hips closer and grind up against Sokka. His brain was beginning to cloud over the quiet noises Sokka was trying so hard not to let slip. Trying so hard to make them closer and honestly Zuko was too. 

His tongue slipped forward to press against Sokka's upper lip. Wanting to be gentle but also really wanting more of the water tribe boy's taste. And Sokka quickly allowed it, slipping his tongue forward to carefully prod at Zuko's. 

They began with hesitant pokes, poking at each other's tongues with soft nudges before slowly delving into the sparks it raised all over their bodies. Zuko groaned a little, at the sweet texture and hesitation from the other male. 

Prying Sokka's mouth open wider to reveal all the noises from the other male's chest. Every quiet whimper and heavy breath to.. That was definitely a noise Zuko had never made come out of another boy.. At least not in a pleasure sense. 

The sound was so delicate and it made his entire body flush with more heat then he'd already possessed. It created a bonfire in the pit of his stomach and made his breath stop in his chest. He pulled back for a second leaning in again to a soft, "Sorry.." 

Zuko just smiled more to himself then to Sokka. Well he hid it.. In Sokka's neck. Caressing the soft brown skin and drinking in the smell he hadn't realized was so inviting. Was it the rain water? Was that what made Sokka smell so nice? Was it a mix of things? Suddenly Zuko was curious about things that he was pretty sure had never once interested him in his life. 

Sokka's fingers dug into the back of Zuko's neck like he was his lifeline, edging his fingertips along the dips of skin. Testing the waters with one hand. Sokka rubbed careful circles into Zuko's upper back coursing over the prince's spine and massaging places he thought would feel nice. 

The young prince's breath came out in a huff from his body, hips leaning closer to Sokka's with hands that dug into the dirt next to Sokka's head. Brain a little fuzzy as he leaned back down to feel every breath the blue eyed boy took. The gaze below him was a mix of hesitation and desire with a dose of lust all wrapped in at once. 

"You feel.. nice.." Sokka said under those bright yellow eyes. His hands making small lines up and down Zuko's back. 

They leaned in again both wanting to press closer together and wanting to understand the other's boundaries without words. It seemed safe. It was safe. And so.. almost too hot.. Flying too close to the sun levels of too hot.. 

Their foreheads pressed together. Tongues tangling and untangling like a slow dance that was all to exhilarating to stop. Dark hair tickling brown skin. Though.. Should they stop? Zuko definitely didn't want to. 

Sokka was the first one to break the kiss again. "Zuko.." He started but froze, eyes darting away in almost a panic. 

"What happened? Did I do something wrong?" 

Sokka quickly shook his head, "No no!" His hands fell away from Zuko's back. "I.. Just wanna know.. you're not.. um…. uncomfortable.." Sokka's hands kind of drifted in between his chest and Zuko's. 

Zuko took one of Sokka's floating hands, placing it on his warm chest. "I would've told you if I were." 

Sokka very audibly gulped. "And-and.. you're not gonna wake up.. tomorrow-" Zuko pressed a kiss to Sokka's lips rubbing their noses together as he went. "Or.. whenever and be disgusted by.. what we're doing." The water tribe boy's hand stayed plastered on Zuko's chest not moving up or down not even trembling just over Zuko's heart beat. 

"Do you wanna stop?" The golden eyed boy asked looking to Sokka for any trace of discomfort, backing away a bit. 

He didn't sit up completely, though he did try to put a bit of space between him and Sokka. The other male not quite feeling the same way as he came up a bit with him. "I don't.. think I do.." Sokka replied with a mutter. 

Zuko carefully pulled himself away, placing Sokka's hand on the ground next to his rib. The other male looked particularly perturbed by this but he fully allowed it. "I need to know too." Zuko responded "I need to know that regardless of everything that has already happened and whatever might happen that you're not gonna hate me.. not again.. you're my.. friend now Sokka. I don't want you to suddenly decide you made a mistake." 

Sokka sighed "Look, I can't promise I'm not gonna feel different tomorrow or a couple days from now but neither can you. Right now all I know is I'm not thinking too much." The blue eyed boy gave his most genuine smile. The one that made his eyes shine. "Isn't that what you told me I do too often?" 

"Yeah." Zuko replied, towering over Sokka's body again. "You still do." 

"Hey, I'm working on it." The blue eyed boy grunted wrapping his arms around Zuko's neck and pouting. 

The young prince smirked, "I know." He said exchanging a look with the male beneath him. Their foreheads touched and all over again Zuko was swallowed up by that same scent that had been driving him wild all night. His lips fluttering over Sokka's. He definitely wouldn't mind pulling more of those heart stopping sounds out of Sokka. 

This time when the blue eyed boy's hands drifted they went along his chest. Wrapping around the young prince's waist as they kissed. Zuko took the opportunity as it presented himself to press his tongue back into Sokka's mouth. Craving those soft sounds that echoed from the other's throat and sent chills down his body, craving the silky feeling of the other male's tongue cradling and tugging his. And just as soon he got what he wanted in the form of Sokka almost greedily sucking on his tongue and making a high pitched noise in the process. 

A noise Zuko had never knew he wanted to hear over and over on repeat. Sokka was so hesitant it made Zuko ache. He kinda wanted Sokka to claw his back, wanted to see Sokka tremble uncontrollably, wanted.. wait…. 

His hand went inching down Sokka's chest. Body practically ablaze over the way Sokka's mouth opened and a breathy huh came out of the boy's throat. The other boy's hips rising and falling just begging to be held down and.. Did he wanna fuck Sokka? 

It seemed he might.. Maybe just a little.. He shifted his body so the water tribe boy couldn't feel it.. would Sokka even be up for that? He wouldn't and Zuko should definitely stop before his problem became any worse and Sokka accidentally rubs against it. 

That is.. Sokka's breath hitched and he flopped on the ground almost like he'd been dropped. His eyes bulged a bit and judging by what Zuko could feel that wasn't the only thing bulging. The water tribe boy shut his eyes tight but Zuko simply smiled glossing over the embarrassment on the other's face. He pressed a quick kiss to Sokka's cheek, guiding his tongue over Sokka's jaw before lowering his mouth to kiss and bite over the array of skin just below. 

"Mm happens." He says, taking that pretty little bobbing Adam's apple between his teeth being as gentle as he can possibly allow himself to be. Sokka withers and shakes in his grasp and Zuko can't stop himself from nudging his way back up, fondling and curving his tongue over Sokka's earlobe. 

"Zuko.. Zuko.. That's-" He tried and failed as his voice caught on it's way out. Pleading for more with empty gasps and breathless yelps. 

Sokka was coming undone beneath Zuko and it filled the once banished prince with a kind of warmth he'd only ever felt once in his life. His toes curled and he pressed himself into the other male's body not being able to stop himself from giving Sokka's left nipple a squeeze. His name tore from the other's lips. In an almost helpless moan, he found the ache in his lower body only get worse giving way to Sokka's body. 

"Please.." Sokka whined his hips bucking up full force, almost independent of Sokka's control. It felt almost too fast but Zuko had to admit he was growing more and more anxious. He'd only ever touched one person like that and himself after all. 

"Are you sure?" He asked, trying to ignore the ache in his lower body over how.. pretty Sokka looked.. 

"Yea.. Yes." 

Zuko's fingers etched over the band of Sokka's boxers with soft contemplation. Sokka was so warm beneath his fingertips. Between the heat of his belly and the dangerous feeling of touching another guy's boxers. With a quivering hand he undid Sokka's pants pulling them down only slightly above Sokka's knees. As he didn't want to make the other boy uneasy. 

Sokka's pants were surprisingly dry, only a couple spots still damp from what Zuko could tell. Though his underwear still had a ways to go. The fabric clinging and leaving little water droplets in its wake. It proved to be a bit irritating as the young prince had to resort to pulling them down from the legs while Sokka pushed them off, arching his ass up to successfully getting rid of his pants in the process. 

Zuko was a little more than surprised to see that Sokka didn't mind being completely naked now. Maybe it was the uncomfortable wetness of his clothes or maybe he just wasn't scared anymore. Regardless Zuko was glad to see how comfortable Sokka was with him now. 

The dark haired boy inched forward a bit more to completely separate Sokka's legs. His hand coming up a little shakily to graze the smooth skin of the other male's thigh, moving his hand up to cup Sokka's balls. The moan that left Sokka came from deep in his throat and Zuko was sure he was dying just from that sound alone. 

He watched the expression on Sokka's face go from a bit strained to completely carefree. His back arched so beautifully and hips rolled with Zuko's touch. Fuck why was this so hot. It was getting a little hard for Zuko to not pull his own dick out and pump like his life depended on it. But he stayed calm. 

He leaned back in over Sokka's ear as he brought his hand up to give the other male a couple soft easy strokes. His hand slow and easy while he placed hard, unrestrained bite marks behind Sokka's ear. 

"Ah.. Zuko! Fuck.. A little fast-.. Y-yes.." The blue eyed boy breathed hotly. His moans were gonna be the death of Zuko but honestly at this point the young prince didn't care as much. 

Sokka was crying out and trembling. Each and everyone of his moans hitting Zuko more and more intensely. He felt like he would burst. He pulled his face back up to the water tribe boy's mouth but paused when Sokka pushed him off with one hand. 

"Stop.." Sokka said calmly. Zuko stopped stroking his hand falling next to Sokka's shoulder. "You need to get off too." Sokka's hand came down to Zuko's hard on which he might've neglected for a bit too long. Drifting downwards he trailed his index finger over his hole, hesitation fluttering in his eyes. "You.. can put it inside me.." Sokka's face flushed a bright pink and he jolted at his own words, eyes elsewhere. 

The more Zuko looked at Sokka, the more tempted he became. "I hope you're sure about this.." Zuko said his brain commanding him to speak more on it. "If you're in pain you'll beg me to stop right?" 

Sokka grunted and rolled his eyes, "Yes of course I will." 

Zuko let out a long breath. One he didn't know he'd been holding before taking Sokka's dick in his hand again. He let his hand move a little slower than it had before and Sokka practically whined like a small child. 

"Relax, or else it'll hurt." 

The young prince wasn't completely sure how fucking a guy like this worked. Especially since he was pretty sure nothing had ever gone in Sokka's ass before. He'd probably just have to wing it and hope he didn't damage any of Sokka's internal organs. 

With his free hand Zuko pushed Sokka's thighs up, spreading his cheeks and angling his mouth so that his spit would land on Sokka's asshole. The other male grimaced, shaking in Zuko's grasp. 

"Ugggh!" Sokka growled 

"Yea yea! I know I'm sorry!" Without anymore hesitation he brought a finger up to his mouth as extra lube. Adding two more fingers to get them wet enough before pressing one carefully inside Sokka. 

"Hnn!" Sokka panted, his feet dangling a bit in the air. It probably felt incredibly gross and weird to have something poking around in your ass like this.. 

Zuko sped up his hand again, catching Sokka's lips and giving them a quick peck. "I promise I'm gonna make this as pain free as possible Sokka." 

The spit Zuko had spat onto Sokka was making this process a little gross. It trailed down the crack of Sokka's ass and dripped onto Zuko's pant leg but he chose to ignore it. He pressed his finger in a little deeper hoping and praying it wouldn't hurt the other male. 

"F-fuck.." Sokka's face was starting to ease up and Zuko deemed it safe to push his finger in past the knuckles. Twisting and angling it around. The dark haired boy watched as his now kinda friend palmed at the cave ground. His eyes shut tight and his chest heaved up and down uncontrollably both in a way that was far too pretty to look at. 

Zuko couldn't keep his eyes off of the scene in front of him but he stayed as focused as he could, slowing the hand that was on Sokka's dick. Once he deemed that Sokka could handle one finger he slowly pushed in other, fighting the urge to bite Sokka again over his breathtaking moans. Unsurprisingly enough Sokka was just as loud doing this as he was normally. 

This blue eyed boy was gonna kill him that's what was gonna happen. And if they kept going like this Zuko would definitely burst sooner than later. 

He bit back the groan wanting to escape his throat. Watching the now much easier process of fingering Sokka. It was so effortless the way his fingers became enveloped in the other male's tight entrance. Pushing them in to the hilt, softly mixing Sokka's insides. 

Zuko moved a little too fast with the last finger. Scissoring and opening Sokka up as much as he could before he genuinely couldn't take anymore. Sokka cried out all hot and mostly out of breath. His skin was wet with sweat and he was shivering. A hot breathy mess that Zuko couldn't have been prouder to be the cause of. 

He pulled his own dick out delving into temptation with a couple easy strokes before lining himself up with Sokka. He looked into the eyes of the boy beneath him who still looked so flushed and shaken up it hurt. He couldn't stop himself from kissing those soft lips, breathing in that sweet berry taste all over again and pressing their foreheads together. 

The first couple inches inside Sokka were indescribable, though of course he had to pause after he had only the tip in because of how Sokka cried out in pain. He kissed and pecked Sokka's lips and cheeks. Holding the sides of his face with both hands. 

"I'm sorry.. I don't want it to hurt." Even with that said the feeling of pressing against the blue eyed boy's walls was way too amazing. 

Sokka sighed leaning his head back a bit. His eyes landing on the bright gold just above him. "I know you did your best to prep me, it's ok." 

Regardless Zuko waited till the tension in Sokka's face disappeared before pushing a little deeper. Letting the choked groan he'd been holding in escape past his once clenched teeth. Between the agonizing squeeze of Sokka's walls, his heart beat crashing in his chest and the bittersweet sting of Sokka's nails in his back the young prince probably wouldn't last too long. 

He let out a hard breathy sigh once he was fully seated inside Sokka. "Ah.. feels weird.." The water tribe boy giggled. And at this point Zuko couldn't stop himself letting a laugh loose too. 

Sokka's hand moved to rest on Zuko's lower back indulging in every kiss the dark haired boy had to offer up as he began to move. 

"How's it feel?" Zuko asked rolling his hips a little higher. 

Sokka tensed a breathy gasp falling from his lips. "Like there's a dick in me." He decided 

Zuko rolled his eyes playfully, reaching out to touch Sokka's dick through the limited space between their bodies. Sokka's ass clenched around the young prince as he pulled his soft thrusts back almost to his tip, stuffing the water tribe boy full again. 

"Zuko.. shit.. I'm gonna cum."

Zuko wished he could see how Sokka's toes were probably curling in his shoes. Wished he could keep this going longer than it was probably gonna last but he wasn't really too far off himself. 

Sokka's moans got louder (if that were even possible) echoing around them and Zuko drove a little deeper keeping his pace slow enough to not fill the other male too soon. He didn't know how much he really needed this. Didn't know how good fucking Sokka could feel and it was definitely never gonna happen again so he needed to cherish it while he still could. 

Zuko was getting lost in his own ecstasy. His sweat dripping onto Sokka and dripping off the dips of the other male's skin. He almost didn't notice the moment he hit Sokka's prostate full force. 

"Fuck, Zuko I'm cumming!" He cried out walls clenching perfectly. His hips jutted up hard, cum shooting out of him coating Zuko's chest with cum. and oh fuck was it hot. So so fucking hot. 

Sokka didn't get a chance to get soft as Zuko continued fucking his ass a little more roughly. The wet noises mixing dangerously in both their ears and Zuko couldn't help the overwhelming groan that rose from his throat. Breathing hotly on the other male's skin. 

He moved the hand that was drenched in cum to Sokka's back, pulling back when Sokka flinched. "Shit, I'm sorry Sokka.. Ugh.. I'm so sorry.." 

"F..uck.. Unnhh zuukko.." The blue eyed boy moaned in complete and utter bliss, his head stuck to the cave floor, thighs clenching where they were wrapped around Zuko's waist. 

"Sokka.. I'm gonna cum." Zuko groaned into the other male's ear. "I'm so so close.." He whispered breathlessly into Sokka's ear." 

"Fuck!" The water tribe boy brought a hand back down to his once again painful erection, multi tasking with digging his nails into Zuko's skin. "Finish.. Finish.. shit!" Sokka begged 

It just happened to be the perfect push right off the edge Zuko needed. His body spasmed and his hips sputtered out of his control. Chasing that perfect heat, needing that perfect heat to cum. He grunted and panted burying himself deep inside Sokka and filling his hot ass with cum. 

All the energy in his body drained almost at once and he had to stop himself from falling on the male underneath him as Sokka finished for the second time covering him in more cum. Zuko careful pulled out, rolling over with his last bit of energy. 

The cave filled with mostly silence as the two worked to control their breathing. Oh shit they still had to get out of here! 

"Sokka, come on we can't stay here." Zuko remarked, regretfully pulling himself to his feet far too soon and putting his dick away. Stumbling his way over to the water they'd fallen into when they'd gotten here immediately washing the cum off his chest. 

"Ugh this is gonna feel awful.." The blue eyed boy complained pulling his underwear and pants back on. Moving closer to Zuko. Sokka stumbled down to the ground seemingly a little woozy from what had just happened. "Hey.. So about what just happened-" 

The sound of rock falling and crumbling stopped Sokka's train of thought and the two turned to the noise. 

"Sokka! Zuko! You guys are ok." Came Aang's cheery voice. Along with Toph, Katara and Suki. 

"You guy's found us!" Sokka ran to give the gang a hug being dodged by everyone except Suki. 

"And your stuff too." Aang smiled as Katara handed Sokka his shirt and bag. 

"Why are you guys shirtless? And what happened to your back?" Suki asked as Zuko slowly moved to join the gang taking his things from Katara. 

"Long story. I'm just glad we can finally leave this cave!" Sokka said almost too quickly Zuko sighed. 

"How'd you guys end up finding us anyway?" Zuko questioned "I figured this low in the cave we'd need our own way out." 

"There isn't a cave in the world too deep for me." Toph chimed up with a smile. 

Katara grinned, "Come on, let's go we can fix up your cut back at the temple. Dad was really worried about you Sokka." 

Sokka wrapped an arm around Suki, smiling at something she said before adding in something Zuko couldn't hear that made the brown haired girl chuckle. The young prince didn't even realize he was staring until somewhat saddened blue eyes rose and fell on him. 

It felt like Sokka was staring for an eternity and the second he stopped looking was a second Zuko wished he could get back.


	2. Confusion vs Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the situation with Zuko fizzles Sokka begins dating Suki. But now he's burdened with not only the thoughts of his recent sexual experience but how to tell his new girlfriend.

Sokka's eyes fluttered open much earlier than they should've. He blinked a couple times in awe of just how dark the sky still was. Eventually his attention drew close to Suki sleeping so peacefully and sweet.. Right on his arm. And fuck was it uncomfortable. 

He winced, carefully and silently as possible working to pry his arm out. It began to work. Just for a second before the brown haired girl was changing her position. Her body turning all the way over, eyes still shut tight with the prettiest little smile on her face during slumber. 

She looked so beautiful.. But regardless she had to get off. Pretty much all the blood flow had stopped in Sokka's arm and he inched the limb away from Suki's head. Easy.. Careful.. Until he'd yanked their bodies apart, catching Suki's head to keep it from slamming against the ground. 

Sokka sighed, taking a few more minutes away to take in Suki's sleeping figure. He backed away moving backwards, slowly inching farther from her sleeping form. With less than five steps away, he was turning almost full force colliding into Toph. 

"Seriously!" Sokka griped in frustration. "You can't make even the smallest noise?" He huffed, gripping his chest and stepping around the smaller girl. 

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to sneak up on you." Toph replied, though she sounded far too.. Jaunty.. Even for her. "You seem more peeved than usual." She acknowledged falling into step with a fresh out of sleep Sokka. "Any reason why?" 

Sokka spun in his tracks, glowering at her with hunched shoulders. "What do you know?" 

She shrugged, blue eyes exonerated as they stared blankly past Sokka. "What makes you think I know something?" Her lips betrayed her nudging upwards. 

"I seriously don't have time for your games." 

"Fine, then I'll make it short and simple. I know You and Zuko were.. Ugh…. In the cave before we found you two." Her face became a dark shade of red and she crossed her arms as she spoke. Probably betraying the exterior she'd wanted going into this talk. 

Sokka slapped his face with both hands, groaning loudly into his palms. Gritting his teeth and balling his fist up, he began to calm himself patting his forehead with his fist. "Toph, you can't tell anyone.." 

Toph scoffed sounding offended. "I'm not telling anyone as long as I get something to keep me silent." 

Sokka almost stomped his feet out of pure agony. If he went down so did Zuko right? Which immediately brought several awful and downright pornographic images to his head.. Oh god no! Even Sokka couldn't predict what would happen if this news got out to the others. Was Toph really gonna be this cruel? 

Sokka's teeth came down harder and harder to the point where he was sure they'd all break in his mouth from the pressure. "Fine, I'll give you all of my dessert for 2 weeks to buy your silence." 

Sokka began to walk away but stopped when Toph snagged his arm. "What? Not gonna get upset that I know? Not gonna argue?" Toph challenged. 

Even though he knew Toph couldn't see him doing it Sokka shrugged, "Not today." And with that he left. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sokka was honestly more than a little surprised when the person that came to find him hours later wasn't Suki. Though he didn't move his head from the spot where it was firmly planted using the grass as a pillow and watching the clouds. 

"Hey Sokka, is this where you've been all day?" Aang asked, with a small whoosh of air he was landing a foot away from Sokka. 

"Hey Aang. Yeah pretty much." 

"What's up with you? You haven't been your usual goofy self and everyone's really worried about you." 

Sokka's heart wronged him, pouncing at the first person his brain provided when Aang said, 'everyone's'. Just as easily his voice provided the same disloyalty, "Everyone.." He squeaked, embarrassed as soon as the words crested off his lips. 

"Yeah. Suki, Katara and your dad especially." Aang said lowering himself to sit next to Sokka's fully laid out body. 

The words made Sokka's heart sink but he immediately pushed the feeling away. "I'll be fine. Just thinking about stuff." 

But Aang didn't look nearly satisfied. "Sokka, if you wanna talk about what's been bugging you, you can do that. No matter who you choose you should get it off your chest." 

Sokka almost audibly groaned but refrained. Before he could stop himself his brain was once again working on auto pilot. "I know Aang. I will." It came out a little harsher than Sokka would've liked. He decided to change the subject. "How'd training go?" 

Aang simply shrugged, head tilted a bit to one side. "I don't really know. Zuko seemed weird today. A little more aggressive than normal too." 

"Oh." Sokka stated plainly

"I might just be over thinking it though." 

"Yeah, maybe." 

Aang straightened up a little, moving to wrap his arms around his knees. "Do you need more time or are you gonna come back?" 

A soft breeze whistled past them, moving the grass next to Sokka's head. He let out one more slow sigh before replying, "I'm coming." 

~ ~ ~ ~

Sokka had finally managed to escape. He knew the more he pushed himself away from the group the worst things would probably get and the more people would want to help. But he couldn't help it. When he saw an opportunity he wrenched himself away with the excuse of wanting more sleep, shoving his dessert into Toph's hands before vanishing into his room. Completely ignoring his dad's questions about his appetite. 

Now laid out on the bed, his mind began to wander. He couldn't shut his eyes for too long without thinking about the cave. Those hands.. That mouth.. All the sounds they'd made..

A knock on his door made him sit up so fast that his head practically spun off his neck. His eyes searching every corner of the room as if it was holding some secret nobody could ever see. The door opened before he could even begin to think of something to say.. 

Zuko..

"We need to talk." His voice hit Sokka in more ways than one and a tremble spread down the water tribe boy's spine. 

Without waiting for Sokka to say anything, he invited himself in, sitting beside his former companion on the bed. Sokka expected Zuko to say a lot. He accepted the fact that this talk would happen eventually, that they needed to air out what they did. But Zuko didn't speak. Not one word.. for more time than was comfortable honestly. 

The water tribe boy stole a glance at the dark haired boy next to him, taking in the way Zuko's bangs fell in front of his face. Eyes not visible in a way that was almost comforting. He watched as the banished prince rubbed his knuckles together in contemplation. Of course Sokka didn't know what to say. But maybe he should break the silence, maybe it would stop the uncomfortable and boisterous beat of his heart. Maybe- 

"I don't think we should've done that." Zuko's words caused an unpleasant twitch of Sokka's fingers where they were resting in his lap. 

Sokka's eyes shut as tight as he could make them. Stomach lurching in discomfort over Zuko's tone. "But we did.. and it's over." 

"So? What's supposed to happen now?" 

Sokka flinched at the question. He couldn't help but want this conversation to end. "Nothing can happen.." 

"So, what?.. Do you wish you could take it all back? Everything we did? Everything we said?" 

"I don't know.." 

Sokka didn't have to look at Zuko to know the boy was getting frustrated over his lackluster answers but what was he supposed to say? How was he supposed to feel? 

"Sokka, I don't know.. If I made your whole situation worse but.. you should probably know while things are awful like this that I don't regret what happened." Zuko's eyes came up now, shattering gold, crippling trembling blue. "I know you have a girlfriend though so-" 

"Wait, what do you mean, I know you have a girlfriend though?" Sokka questioned, one of his eyebrows raised. 

"I just mean we'll stay friends. Cause that's what we agreed on." 

"Yeah, but did you expect something more?" 

"Sokka.." 

"Zuko." 

Zuko groaned in disgust, his fists a bit aggressive as they smacked against his forehead. "I mean.. you chose." Zuko was already up walking towards the door before Sokka could say a word. 

Sokka stood tripping a bit over his own feet as he went. "What, so this is my fault?" 

"You want to stay friends. I've accepted that." 

"Then what's the 'though' about?!" Sokka screeched. His hands flew to his face, letting out a heavy grunt against his palms. "Zuko.. What do you want from me?"

The words left his mouth and he instantly wished he could shove them back down. Zuko wasn't looking at him. He still had one hand on the door, his face screamed conflicting thoughts. All of it ended so fast though, Zuko quickly slipping out the door leaving Sokka's heart to burst in his chest. 

Sokka watched the empty hall. Stared for what felt like hours, maybe a part of him hoping that Zuko would come back. Sort of stuck on the idea that he had just hurt not just his newest friend but a pretty close one too. 

Suki suddenly turned the corner staring behind her as if something had caught her attention. "Hey." She said plainly "Zuko came to talk to you right? He seemed really upset he wouldn't even look at me just now." 

The pang in his heart only worsening now. He tried not to completely collapse as he threw himself back onto the bed, face first. He could hear Suki's footsteps soft, treading lightly across the floor. 

"Sokka, you've been weirdly distant. I know you keep saying it's nothing but it clearly isn't." Her fingers brushed gently against the back of Sokka's neck, thumb grooming the small hairs on his nape. 

Sokka turned over onto his back, legs stretched out awkwardly on the ground. His arms resting flat on soft bedding. “I’m just thinking.” He settled on, shutting his eyes cause it was the only thing he could think to do. 

“About what?” Suki’s reassuring tone flooded his ears. Her hand coming down to rub gentle circles into water tribe boy’s forehead. 

His eyes shut, eyebrows uncontrollably straining as all the memories flashed around in his head. Like they had last night gnawing at his sanity like a mouse chewing through a rope. The discomfort in his pectus rose up once again banging on his chest plate like it wanted out. And Sokka wanted it out at this point. 

".. How much pressure Aang is under to beat the fire lord and save everyone." 

Suki nodded though it wasn't obvious if it was because she felt the same way. She wrapped her arms around Sokka's waist pulling his entire body closer till he was pressed against her chest. Her fingers intertwining together on Sokka's stomach and her nose rubbed ticklishly on the blue eyed boy's cheek. 

"It's ok." She whispered soothingly "Tell me when you're ready." And Sokka definitely didn't need to look back to see the peaceful way her eyes shut, didn't need to see just how tranquil she was while his entire body was on pins and needles. And he definitely didn't need to future imagine just how much he'd be hurting her if she did know when he became, ready.

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Aang invited Sokka to come watch his training session with Zuko. Because of course he did. And because obviously his girlfriend and sister had no meddling in the matter. 

Sokka knew he definitely shouldn't be here. Every part of his brain screamed that at him. Told him to make some damned excuse. Figure out some way to sneak back into his room with his scrolls but of course he couldn't get that lucky. Instead he was stuck with his heart pounding on smooth rock as he watched Aang and Zuko train. 

He'd been hoping that at least Zuko would give him the freedom he so richly carved. Chanting in his own head that when Aang and him walked up, Zuko would say they needed privacy to train. Maybe tell Aang no. But he was less than fortunate. Even worse Zuko didn't acknowledge him at all, he looked right through him like the ghost Sokka already felt he was. 

"Stretch your leg out further." Zuko commanded, just those words alone made Sokka tug at his knees. Nails digging into his skin through his clothes. 

He's talking to Aang. He's talking to Aang. He's talking to Aang. Sokka's pulse stuttered on repeat. Though he couldn't help the shiver that ran up his spine. 

He watched with a closing throat as the two continued to work their way through the positions they'd been practicing everyday. Aang's leg shot straight out in time with Zuko's. Striking the ground with timed precision before whirling around to extend his right arm. The process producing two varying sized fireballs. Aang's being a touch more subdued in comparison with Zuko's. 

"We've been over this a hundred times already. How are you still so bad at this?" Zuko grunted in frustration. 

"I'm better than when we first started." Aang shot back. "I'll get it you'll see." 

"It doesn't matter if I see, you need to make Fire Lord Ozai see." Zuko's sigh was filled with weariness. He shut his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose with annoyance. "Try it again and breathe more power into your fire." 

Sokka soon found his brain drifting its focus. His gaze locking on Zuko like he wanted. No, needed Zuko to look at him again. Just once. Once so that he could stop laying awake at night with Zuko's words on his brain. He searched those golden eyes, feeding off the entrapping way his eyelids fluttered. Open, close. 

He couldn't stop watching. Couldn't help but notice the way Zuko's sweaty bangs flopped on his forehead and parted against the bridge of his nose. Couldn't stop drinking in the shine on his cheeks. Partially from the early morning sunlight and partially from the sweat that dripped down to his neck. All the way down to his perfectly exposed collarbone- 

"No! make it bigger like this!" Zuko's thunderous yell flooded the surrounding area as did the fire that flew from his legs all at once. The orange and red flames covering the ground in a thick outpouring. It was far too late for Sokka to actually move or even scream as the flames leapt forward. The situation hitting him all at once like a hurricane. 

His eyes flew shut, then opened wide as a huge gust of wind ejected out of Aang's palms lifted him into the air. High above the fire. He almost yelped staring down below at the now extinguished fire as he was slowly brought back down to earth. 

"What happened to being careful?!" Aang grunted angrily stepping closer to a practically shrinking Zuko. Sokka couldn't help but stare. "What happened to controlling your flames?" 

"That wasn't supposed to- I didn't mean- I was trying!-" Zuko's voice cracked and faltered in a way that Sokka had never imagined it could. His heart hammered uncomfortably in his chest. 

Sokka watched as defeat fell over Zuko's face like a wave. The dark haired boy turned and from the corner of his eye Sokka could see Aang's shoulders fall. "I apologize for that Sokka." He didn't need to say that. He didn't. But still his golden eyes were filled with so much regret that Sokka could feel his body slowly crumbling inside. 

With those last words Zuko left, almost too fast. And it took everything in Sokka not to collapse in a heap on the ground. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Everything in Sokka had wanted to find Zuko. Wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault. Wanted to make sure that he'd been alright because he hadn't seen the banished prince for the rest of the day after the incident. 

Aang had apologized for what had happened during training. Spilling the beans about what Sokka had already known. And Sokka just asked that the young airbender keep it a secret because he knew how much his sister still had against Zuko. 

Now he was laying with his girlfriend, staring at the ceiling with the pit in his stomach he'd had for days. Lost in a sea of thoughts as Suki laid on right arm. His free hand delicately stroking flurries and strands away from the brown haired girl's face as she slept. The peaceful, serene glow almost making him smile. 

It sort of hit him like a truck, what kind of expression she'd have if she knew what he'd done with Zuko. She had to know right? At least at some point.. How would someone even react to that? Especially since **they** hadn't even slept together yet. But it'd been a one time thing.. 

Sokka shut his eyes tight. His head flooding with so many more thoughts that he definitely didn't want and that one thought he'd had more often than the rest being the loudest. What if he just ended up wasting Suki's time? He wanted to go back, wanted to be there during his first kiss with Suki at least one more time. He knew what he felt, was pretty sure there were sparks. 

Were there sparks? His cheek fell against their pillow, drifting fingers washing over her waist to her hands and Sokka noted how he'd always felt they were small. Much smaller than his and so so much softer than Zuko's. 

They had little healed scratches near the knuckles and on the hand he was currently holding was a long almost burn like scar that covered a huge portion of the back of her hand. Maybe that was from the day the fire nation raided her village.. Sokka couldn't help but trace the edges of the line with his thumb. Turning her hand over in his to carefully lace their fingers. 

Weirdly enough it made him feel comforted, all of it did. From the slight trickle of drool sliding down onto the pillow from her mouth, to the way her feet rubbed together every now and then with the reminiscents of sleep. 

Suki flinched suddenly, eyelids fluttering as she fixed her position. Forehead almost bumping Sokka in the face. It wasn't completely a new position though it left less space between the two. Suki's still socked feet rubbing with his own. 

He could feel himself now. Leaning into her, wanting less space between them. Just asking for that fluffy feeling in his gut to get stronger. To stay, and replace the bad visceral sensation. His lips found her forehead, lingered there as he shut his eyes and then slowly pulled away. 

He took one more good look at her face, one more look while he felt even slightly content. Until his eyelids slowly began to succumb to gravity. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Unsurprisingly enough during the early morning. They found themselves under attack by Azula of all people. Even less surprising it meant that they had to leave the crumbling temple. Sokka couldn't help but memorize his father's arms around him and Katara. Pulling both of them close like he felt it would be the last time. 

Because it just might be. And when they landed they were back to camping on the grass. Weirdly enough it didn't bother Sokka as much as it seemed to annoy Katara. Maybe it was because his mind was on finally telling Suki.. 

He had it planned since early that morning. He didn't know if he was truly "ready" for this conversation. But it was definitely time for Suki to hear even if it meant it'd crush her.. Ugggh it might crush her.. Maybe it wouldn't, Suki had always been a pretty understanding girl. 

Sokka held his knees together with both arms. Nothing at the moment felt real. He let a sigh crest off his lips as the tent flap opened impossibly slow. Though he wasn't expecting Zuko to be the one opening it. 

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" 

Sokka blinked in confusion before regaining the ability to process everything. He nodded slowly, "What's.. on your mind?" 

"I just wanted to apologize again.. you know for almost burning you." 

It felt like his chest was getting tighter. Just having Zuko sitting this close right now was way too overwhelming. Sokka's hands shook a bit by his sides as he watched the banished prince scratch the back of his neck. They were barely making eye contact. 

"Thanks." The water tribe boy replied after a slow deep breath to calm his rapid heart beat. "I mean, it's ok, really." 

Now it was Zuko's turn to let out a breath. He stayed put where he was currently sitting. Golden eyes entrapping and fixated on the blue eyed male in front of him. 

"This.. Zuko it's kind of a bad time." At the moment everything outside the tent sounded twenty times louder. The laugher dissipating, the footsteps moving towards respective tents, even Katara putting the fire out. Suki was probably gonna show up any minute. 

Sokka could feel his pulse throughout his entire body. He felt almost hollow from Zuko's deep gaze holding onto him, locking him in in a way he felt deep within his core. 

"I just.. really need to tell you something before I go." Sokka was pretty sure he was gonna faint from the lack of oxygen currently in this tent. "I know I said I'd leave everything alone and just be your friend-" 

Why?! Why now?! It felt so much like Sokka's heart strings had snapped in his chest. And that the organ responsible for pumping blood through his body was rolling around aimlessly. He was somehow still alive enough to watch quick expression changes on Zuko's face as he thought over his words. 

"I don't really know how I should say this-" 

"Zuko, I-" 

"I kinda wanted an excuse to come here.. But don't think I tried to burn you to come see you." Sokka felt his face get a little warmer as Zuko crept closer, inch by inch wearing down Sokka's sensitive nerves. "I didn't mean to hurt you Sokka." 

He wasn't even sure how he was still breathing. The water tribe boy felt dizzy and breathless, holding onto his sleeping back almost for dear life. Zuko's words hit him all at once, each and everyone syllable hitting his heart one at a time. What was this guy doing to him..

"I know." The blue eyed male replied, basically breathless at this point. 

His throat tightened as Zuko inched impossibly closer. The golden eyed male reaching up to stroke Sokka's cheek. Every swipe of Zuko's thumb made Sokka feel a little weaker, a little more vulnerable. 

"I haven't stopped thinking about you since we had sex. I can't stop thinking about you. I don't really know what to do." Zuko was whispering at this point. Every letter of every word was being breathed against Sokka's face. 

"Zuko, no.." Sokka put his hands out, they didn't do what he'd intended them to though. Both palms shakily clasping onto the banished prince's chest. 

Zuko's hand reached out, he stopped inching closer. Sokka couldn't help but shudder despite the fact that Zuko's fingertips were warm were they held his own hands. "I don't know how to let it go yet, I'll figure it out if you tell me it'll never happen again." 

"I can't.." 

Sokka had never understood what people meant when they said everything in the world stopped all at once. That is until Suki's gasp made him jump back almost knocking over the tent they were currently in. He felt it, he felt the blood drain from his body, the hard shake of his hands against the blankets and Zuko's deep golden pupils on him as he ran after Suki. 

"Wait, Suki!" Suki stopped running but she didn't turn. Sokka could feel her vibrating body without even needing to reach out to her. His feet stopped him less than 2 feet away from her. "Y-you weren't supposed to find out like that.." 

Now the brown haired girl was turning a full 180 around to face Sokka. "When was I supposed to know then?" It was a bit hard to see Suki's face based on moonlight alone but her voice broke like she was already losing it. Her dark brown eyes staring into his soul. 

"Today! I wanted you to know and it happened before we'd even started going out.. Suki I wasn't trying to hurt you please you have to know.." He reached for her hand but she pulled away. 

"Why?.. How?.. What?.." Each word cracked Sokka's heart into smaller pieces, like it was stomping harder every time. Her voice cracking worse and worse with every minute they stood there. She let out a shuddering breath, "I don't wanna talk about this right now." She decided, soft brown eyes bouncing up to look at Sokka. 

"Suki, just let me explain-" 

"So, are you gay?" The question burst out of her and Sokka wasn't quite sure if he'd properly registered what he'd just been asked. 

"Suki.." 

Her arms came up so fast that Sokka almost jumped back. Suki patted her temple with both fists, rocking back and forth between both feet. "I'm.. just gonna ask Katara if I can sleep with her tonight." She finally said almost in a whisper. 

Now Sokka could actually feel a couple tears fall down his face. "Suki.. Suki, please I'm really sorry!" Her hands were locked in permanent fists as she quickly walked away in the direction of Katara's tent. 

Sokka took a few steps, almost allowed himself to run after her. He stopped, his stomach ached like he'd been kicked in it. Hard. Slowly but surely he began to back away from the cool night air drifting back into the tent he'd emerged from only minutes ago. 

Unsurprisingly Zuko had vanished and now Sokka was completely alone.

~ ~ ~ ~ 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea..” Katara had said when Sokka arrived early in the morning to talk to Suki. 

“Katara, please.” 

“Suki came to me last night crying her eyes out. She wouldn’t say a word besides asking if she could sleep here. I’m pretty sure she doesn’t want to talk to anyone right now.” Katara explained pushing Sokka away from the mouth of the tent. “I think it’s best if you just gave her space right now.” Katara said, opening the tent mouth wide enough to squeeze her way out quietly. 

“Can you at least tell her I’m really really sorry?” 

“What happened? What’d you do to make her that upset?” Katara asked ignoring her brother’s plea. 

Sokka sighed, “Will you please just tell her?” His hand found the bridge of his nose squeezing it out of both irritation and lack of sleep. “Please?” 

“When she wakes up.” Katara finally replied. “But you should go."

Sokka pushed himself up from the grass, turning on slightly wobbly legs back the way he'd came. He hoped that Katara didn't notice as she'd definitely comment on it later. When he got back to his tent he didn't even look at it. 

Didn't really want to, just kept walking straight out. Up to the edge of the land he was currently standing on. Looking out at the crashing waves as they punched and pushed at the rocks right below Sokka's feet. The idea of punching a rock right now actually didn't seem like such a bad thought. 

"Sokka.." Sokka refused to look back, shut his eyes tight, just wanting to listen to the waves and only the waves. 

"Please, not right now." His voice sounded so strained even to himself. He almost didn't recognize it. 

"I know you don't wanna talk to me, but please just hear me out. Just for a second." Sokka turned too tired to actually argue. Zuko's golden eyes were warm in the early morning sunrise twinkling at the smallest amount of attention he could get from Sokka. "I didn't mean to put you in that awkward position with your girlfriend-" 

"You tried to kiss me.." 

"I really don't want to complicate your life-" 

"Well you're doing it anyway." The seconds after Sokka had spoken felt like hours. Zuko fell silent just staring at the ground in shame. Sokka flinched wrapping his hand around his arm. "I.. I can't do this right now Zuko, I've never been so confused in my life." 

"What do you want?" 

"I don't know.." Sokka's heart hammered against his ribcage.

"I don't know what else to do, Sokka." Zuko said "I don't want to mess with your head anymore." 

"Then maybe you should go, at least for now, until I figure everything out." 

Zuko stepped a couple of inches back, almost turning until he stopped himself. Stepping forward again. "I.. do you feel about me.. the way you do for.." Zuko trailed, practically jittering where he stood. 

Sokka let a small smile graze his lips cause he genuinely couldn't stop it. He stared down at the water below his feet. "I'm pretty sure I do." 

Zuko nodded, slow like he was trying to process the information. Eventually he smiled too, in a way that could be easily missed. He stared at the ground as it widened a bit. That little smile, god that little smile made Sokka's heart do dangerous things in his chest. 

Zuko didn't ask anymore questions, much to Sokka's relief and instead took his leave. It was weird how alone Sokka actually felt once he was standing near the cliffs edge by himself. He peered over the edge one more time just kind of wishing he could lose himself in the waves. 

Just lose all of his problems. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Two days. Two days went by before Suki came back to Sokka's tent. Early in the morning before camp had even been cleaned up and way before Sokka had his hair tied. 

"Hey." 

"I'm so sorry." 

Suki sniffed before nodding, "I know." 

"I should've told you." Sokka replied 

"I know." The couple grinned a little awkwardly before shifting their gazes. 

Eventually Sokka took the opportunity to push himself forward taking Suki's hands in his own. "I love you, Suki." 

Her hands fell away from his, back down into her lap. "Did you like it?" She asked, throwing Sokka off a bit. "Do you love him?" 

"..Yes.. I liked it a lot. I don't know if I love him.." 

Suki fell silent clearly battling with about fifty other questions she hadn't asked two days ago. "Why didn't you wanna tell me sooner?" 

"I didn't know how.. I really was going to but I wanted to be ready for however you were going to react." 

Suki let a couple more minutes pass with no words exchanged. Her eyebrows scrunched together and Sokka watched the obvious thought process flooding her face. 

"Are you bi?" 

It had now been weeks since the actual incident had occurred. And the one thing Sokka still wasn't sure of was what he would call himself. "Maybe?" He finally decided. 

"You're not sure?" 

"I'm.. I might be?" Suki's face fell a bit and she nodded slowly. "I- just.. I don't know, I didn't even really think about it till that night." Sokka replied, eyes drawn to Suki's face. 

Sokka watched the gears turn in Suki's brain as she recalled the night. Recalled everything they said to each other. He hung his head a little watching the way her fingers twirled around each other and the slight tug of her bottom lip being pulled between her teeth. 

Even though he was shaking where he sat he pushed himself to look at the brown haired girl in front of him. "Where do we go from here?" Even though it came out a bit shaky Sokka pushed himself forward on his knees, brushing his girlfriend's hair back with one hand while the other rubbed her shoulder. 

Suki didn't look him in the eyes, she blinked rapidly, head darting away first to the tent opening then down at her hands. "I don't know." She decided. 

"Suki-" 

"I just don't know, Sokka.." Her eyes finally fluttered up and Sokka stared into the watery depths of her brown irises. Shattering upon the impact of her gaze. "How are we supposed to do anything when you're sharing feelings with someone else?" 

"Suki, I really don't want to lose you.." 

Sokka felt his body relax a bit as Suki's hand came up to rest on his cheek. Her thumb rubbing gentle circles against his face. He shut his eyes just wanting her to say what he already felt was coming, wanted this moment to be over, wanted his heart to stop pounding against his ribcage. 

Suddenly Suki's breath hitched loud enough for Sokka to open his eyes just to stare at the ground in front of him. "I need you to be honest with me Sokka. Don't say I don't know, please." 

Sokka nodded, listening for Suki's voice to fill his ears again. "Do you want to be with Zuko? Or me?" 

Sokka felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach. He wished he could tell her, You, just to keep stop the pain he knew was coursing through her body every time she even thought about it. Wished he could stop the seesaw action inside his brain. Just finally settle and be happy. 

He let his eyes fall shut again just listening to the silence filling the tent. Eventually Suki's hand vanished from his cheek and as much as he wanted to pull her back he knew he couldn't. He tugged at the grass by his feet not opening his eyes because he could hear her footsteps treading out of the tent. 

Listened for the last of her. Anything else he could possibly cling to to repeat over and over in his brain. But the world had fallen silent again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh.. So I had no plans originally to make a part 2 of this story but everyone really seemed to enjoy it and while it took me forever to write the first chapter I did have fun with it so making a second chapter didn't seem like a bad idea. 
> 
> Please be advised that I had no idea how I was gonna write this chapter or what I was gonna do when I had started. And of course that this took a really really long time to get out in full.
> 
> Also I realized while writing chapter 2 that I should split it into 2 parts so now a 3rd part is coming too.


	3. Leaving vs Staying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko doesn't wanna pressure Sokka anymore so he makes a decision for himself and for him.

Suki couldn't talk to him. It wasn't like Sokka could blame her honestly. He wanted something though, anything to come from those pretty pink lips that he honestly missed kissing. Just one word, phrase or sentence. 

She wasn't quite avoiding him anymore just keeping a sort of distance that made everyone pay extra attention. Suddenly Sokka's life had become just as if not more intriguing than Aang's up and coming battle with Fire lord Ozai. Luckily though Sokka had managed to find the perfect thing to distract everyone. At least for the night. 

"How did anyone manage to hear enough about our journey to make a play?" Aang questioned as they all slipped into the creaky seats of the velvety auditorium. 

"I’m more curious about who will be playing me.” Toph chimed up practically on the edge of her seat. “They better really bring it.” 

Sokka felt the breath he’d been holding in fall off his lips in one quick burst. He was barely listening to all the chatter amongst everyone, eyes falling over to a quiet Suki. He couldn’t see her face but it was probably placid in a way she wanted everyone else to see. 

Eventually Sokka pushed himself to look away as the curtains opened and the light within the auditorium grew dimmer. The sounds of creaking chairs as the audience settled, the actors and actresses talking and the murmuring of everyone in their party all meshed together like one single sound throughout the huge room. 

Sokka still wasn’t paying any attention to any of it. But now he couldn’t stop himself from watching Zuko. The once banished prince sitting two rows below him rubbing his palm against the arm of his seat while an annoyed Aang pouted beside him. He didn’t seem to be paying much attention either. Head drifting back and forth like he was searching for something he couldn’t find. 

All of a sudden his seat creaked and he stood up so fast that Sokka didn’t have room or time to process it. He moved fast exiting the theatre in a couple steps. The water tribe boy’s brain all but lept out of his skull. His legs grew heavy, arms tense where they were gripping the arm rests. 

His legs were in the aisle now and he was practically out of his seat but he couldn’t make his feet move and he didn’t know if he wanted to either. He slumped back in the cushy auditorium chair, eyes suddenly locking with Suki’s, surprise dipping his pulse. 

She’d noticed too.. She seemed to be the only one. Her gaze tender in the way it washed over Sokka. He found himself searching for something in her face within seconds realizing she was doing the same. After what felt like two hours had passed but was probably only another second her chin lifted, gesturing at the exit of the theatre only about 4 feet behind Sokka. 

Sokka wasn’t even sure if he was breathing anymore or if he’d just imagined her watching him, looking into his eye and egging him on. Pushing him away but eventually her eyes weren’t on him anymore. Before he’d even had a chance to really form a thought within reality his legs had wrenched him out of his seat and he was leaving the auditorium. 

Sokka only had to look around for a couple seconds before he spotted Zuko. The young prince slumped on the ground with his limbs stretched across the floor as if any second now they’d disconnect from his body and just lay limp against the carpet. Those intimidating golden eyes staring daggers into a poster on the wall for the play everyone inside was watching except them. 

The water tribe boy approached him slowly as if he were expecting to be attacked. Legs suddenly having a consistency similar to jelly. It didn't seem to matter how close he got Zuko still somehow felt so much farther. Until he was standing at his side, staring at the banished prince's profile with not a hint of warmth left in his entire body. Until- 

"Why aren't you watching the play?" It came out a little colder than Sokka had assumed. Maybe even colder than Zuko had intended. 

Sokka's back slid down the wall to join a 'slightly more intimidating while in closer range' Zuko on the ground. "Same reason you aren't." 

"Cause you can't get someone out of your head." 

Sokka almost flinched his bottom lip dragging under his teeth. It sounded like a question but the way Zuko phrased it made it sound like anything but. Zuko's golden yellow eyes never fixated away from the poster even with Sokka staring right at him. Here he was practically vibrating out of his skin while Zuko was posed so appealingly. It was almost enough to make Sokka melt into the floor. 

"I just can't enjoy the play right now, alright.." 

"No, you should.. everyone else is." 

Zuko pulled his legs in folding them into his chest before standing. "Everyone else isn't stuck on someone who's chosen someone else already." 

Sokka stood as well, following as Zuko walked farther away from the theatre. "Who said I made my choice?" The water tribe boy huffed as Zuko led him outside. "I haven't figured out what I want yet!" 

"Well I'm making it easier for you!" Zuko finally turned, stepping less than a foot away from Sokka. The chill in the air whipped at Zuko's long hair, his golden pupils like ice staring so deep into Sokka that he felt his legs would give way. "When Aang defeats my father I'm going to have to take over as fire lord, I'll be leaving a day before to take down my sister and claim the throne." 

"So that's it.." 

"You won't have to worry about-" Zuko gestured in between their bodies. "You can just be happy with Suki." 

None of the words circling around in Sokka's brain actually came out of his mouth. Actually left on his lips as he watched Zuko walking away. And he watched for what had to be far too long before his legs were finally moving. 

Before his brain was finally catching up with everything that had been going on. For weeks he'd stayed beside Suki and still somehow felt so alone a feeling he'd never wished to have around someone he'd cared for so deeply. And then there was Zuko-

"Zuko!" 

Just his scent alone made Sokka burst with indescribable contentment. A sort of warmth he'd never known another male could give him. Not to mention the several other feelings he hadn't known another male could give him. A closeness that even Suki couldn't give him. 

The once banished prince turned, stopping his pace as Sokka came dangerously close to barreling into him and sending them both flying. The water tribe boy stopped both his hands fisting into Zuko's shirt. 

"Please don't leave." Sokka almost didn't hear his own voice. Almost didn't register in his brain how close he was standing to Zuko. 

The other male leaned into him so slow Sokka was wondering if he was imagining it because suddenly their lips were touching. He was getting that drowning feeling except stronger. Hands tugging on more as a lifeline to keep himself standing. 

"Please.." Sokka whispered in the slight space of Zuko retracting a bit. Some bittersweetness as Sokka pressed their mouths together again. 

Sokka's lips parted against Zuko's, not overlooking the fact that the same energy wasn't being applied back. What happened? Hadn't Zuko wanted this? The golden eyed boy stepped back from Sokka's grasp. Oh no. The water tribe boy suddenly felt like he was withering away or plummeting through the ground to the center of the Earth. Maybe a bit of both. 

"You don't-" 

"Do you really want me?" Zuko questioned taking a slow, careful step forward as if the ground were made of paper and he was one step away from shattering it. A crackle sounded loudly above their heads almost breaking Sokka's gaze but.. not quite. 

Sokka grunted, crossing his arms like a little kid. "No, I just got up from the comfortable theatre seats, walked into the hall, sat with you then followed you out here and kissed you cause the play was boring." He almost felt hurt but he hoped Zuko couldn't tell. 

"Yes, this is a good time to be sarcastic." Zuko snorted back. Tone oddly playful for the normally angry teen. He stepped impossibly closer, hands pressing against Sokka's cheeks. "Tell me." He whispered, pecking soft brown lips. 

"It's you.." Sokka said just as quietly. Chasing the chaste kiss. 

"Tell me.." One more quick peck.

"I want you.." 

Zuko came in a little heavier, his arms snaking down and around Sokka's waist. He leaned into Sokka's ear. "One more time." He muttered with tiny open mouthed kisses to the other boy's ear. Just as the sky let loose around them. Huge water droplets drenching them both almost instantly. 

Neither of them ran this time. 

"I wanna be with you." 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Zuko.."

"Shh, everyone will hear you." Zuko replied, a smirk dancing on his lips. 

Sokka stirred, tugging Zuko's hips in closer. Body continuing to ride the tiny high he was getting every time Zuko's tip rubbed against his opening. Their lips brushing together, clasping breathlessly with rushed, stifled groans and desperate whines from Sokka in between each touch. 

"Why must you torture me? What have I ever done to you?" Sokka pleaded

"Really? Do you want a list?" 

Sokka kicked in protest, dragging his lower lip into the depths of his mouth to keep Zuko from seeing just how much he wanted to smile. Zuko could almost indulge in Sokka's pleas. Almost slide all the way inside and have him withering, begging for everything Zuko could give. But honestly the slight pain of his erection was worth watching Sokka's little struggle. 

With little hesitation Zuko lowered his face to Sokka's chest. Pulse dipping at the warmth of being so close with Sokka. So close that he could hear the other male's heart beat. Close enough to press a kiss to Sokka's nipple trailing his hand between the blankets and Sokka's lower back as it inched off the ground in response to the sweet touches. His thumb etching soft concentrated circles into Sokka's lower back as he grasped gently at the reddened buds on his chest with a slick flick of his tongue and a gentle nibble between his teeth. 

The golden eyed boy couldn't help but make a little note of how Sokka tensed under his weight. The little clench and unclench of his fingers against the blanket underneath them. It all riled him up every twitch and jerk against his stomach. He gave one more experimental lick taking note of the soft hitch in Sokka's breath that he wished he could loop for hours. 

He glanced up, not being able to help the unmistakable smile dancing on his lips while he sweetly pressed and twisted the nipple opposite to the one he'd been playing with originally. "How's it feel?" He teased 

".. Awful.." Sokka grunted, cheeks bursting with a deep pink, hips failing to comply with his lies. 

"Really?" Zuko asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Mmmm.." The once banished prince brushed hair away from his eyes. His weight shifting up and off the blue eyed male who whined in response. Until he realized what Zuko was doing. Took in the sensation that caused his body to shiver. And the beautiful mouth that was currently kissing his tip. 

"Maybe.." A soft kiss against the other side. "This'll.." A long lick all the way up from the middle of his shaft and back up to circle his tip. "Feel better?" Zuko's right hand stayed holding hair away from his face while his mouth surrounded the slight pink of Sokka's tip giving it a long suck before letting the appendage unlatch and thump against the water tribe boy's chest. 

"Oh god Zuko.."

Sokka's leg jerked next to his face and Zuko was suddenly very aware of just how much he didn't know what he was doing. He'd definitely never tried anything like this or even practiced something like this but regardless he let his hand surround the base of Sokka's cock. Let his mouth move over as much of Sokka's cock as he was comfortable with all while watching the water tribe boy melt and break apart under him. 

And fuck was it hot. Way way too hot.

"Zuko.." Sokka's voice cracked and his fingers trapped the blanket in a fist. "Don't stop.." he pleaded breathlessly. 

Zuko's hand worked the young water tribe boy as he pulled his mouth off. "Not as awful?" He questioned, smile completely unhinged. 

"Nuh.. haaa."

Sokka's stomach was rising a little faster. With every bob of Zuko's head, he kept his pace slow. Each breath off Sokka's lips getting a little more strained. And Zuko could tell without even looking that his eyes had shut. Completely enjoying the heat rising in his hips and he was glad he could get him here but- 

Sokka's eyes snapped open as his fingers were untangled from the blankets allowing Zuko to card them through his dark locks. Curling around the strands on his forehead and making him that much harder as he worked his mouth. 

"Mmf- Zuko.. I don't-" The blue eyed male's body sagged, voice choked and raspy. "Ha.. ohhhh you're so.. good at…. Fuck.. how?.." Sokka's fingers dug in a little deeper in a way that made Zuko high. His thumb inching over clenching abs as Sokka pushed himself up onto his elbows to watch the beautifully delicious scene. 

Sokka's leg stretched out beside him and the hand in his hair loosened just to curl back through his slightly damp scalp. The sudden wave of pleasure between his legs made him gasp almost biting down on Sokka's tip, a jolt rising in his body as Sokka worked over his dick with his foot. 

Zuko panted in protest, pulling away from Sokka. "You're getting red.." Sokka simply said massaging the tip of his own dick with his hands. "I'm almost there.. just put it in me.." He begged 

The young banished prince huffed, "I don't want it to be uncomfortable for you." He sat up pushing Sokka back with a soft thud allowing himself to pull the other male's hips in closer. It was a little gross for him but Zuko covered three of his fingers in salvia, eyes locking with Sokka as he thrust each one individually into his mouth. 

The first of his finger penetrated Sokka pretty easily and the tension that rose in the other male's face was minimal. But it all made Zuko's body ache, that and the fact that he was no longer breathing in Sokka's sweet scent in any way. 

It only took about a minute though for Sokka to relax into the feeling. Less time than before and Zuko rewarded him with another finger. Allowing himself to scissor his slightly contracting opening. Finger number three had Sokka vibrating and messily begging for more friction with his hips. His toes curling in irritated pleasure. 

"Uhh.. Zuko please.." He cried, hands coming up to drift down Zuko's back as the golden eyed male leaned back into his warmth. 

They were chest to chest again, lips clasping in heavy desire. Already out of breath as Zuko pressed the tip of his dick into Sokka. Knees wobbling from the overwhelming sensation. He could barely breathe as he pressed in farther and farther indulging in Sokka's warmth like the drug that it had become. His nails practically dug holes into the blankets around them with Sokka's moans filling his ears with just as much pleasure. 

He had to mentally stop himself once he was fully seated, pulling his face up to press tired pecks on the blue eyed male's lips. It all felt so amazing and Zuko's dick twitched with a demand for release. 

"How's.. that?.." He asked, licking over his slightly dry lips. He wondered if he'd even be able to hear Sokka's reply over his heart pounding in his ears. 

"So full.. fuck.. Zuko…." The boy was lost, his eyes half lidded and his smile tilted and Zuko couldn't help the laugh that fell off his lips. A breathlessly laugh that encapsulated all his current feelings. 

"I guess I can move then." 

The first thrust was gentle and surrounded Zuko's entire body in electricity as he pulled out to his tip and thrust back in, in a way that made both boys huff in pleasure. One of Sokka's hands traveling down the length of Zuko's back to his ribs while the other free hand clawed its way over soft skin. And fuck Zuko loved it. Loved every bit of it. He had to fight the urge to slam into Sokka because fuck he was gonna make this last. 

This time Sokka was the first to initiate a kiss. Pecking and dragging his lips over Zuko's as his eyes shut from the pleasure. Pulse thickening in his neck. 

"Zuko.. fuck.. yes ye.. Zuko.." They broke apart in the heat of it and Sokka grunted impatiently. 

"I'm gonna get you.. there.." Zuko groaned into Sokka's ear. "You've been.. so gooooood.." He allowed himself to bite down on Sokka's earlobe. "Fucking great." He couldn't stop himself from bringing a hand down between them to stroke Sokka along with his thrusts. "So fucking good.. Sokka."

"Zuko.. I'm close.."

The kissing was a little more aggressive along with Zuko's slightly more unhinged thrusts. Their tongues messy in the way they latched onto each other. One of Sokka's hands had reached up to dig into the back of Zuko's wild mane while the other was definitely drawing blood and all of it was getting Zuko more and more turned on. He angled his hips differently pressing forward as hard as he could into that special spot. 

"I'm gonna cuuuummmm.. cuuumm.. gonna.." Sokka cried out, body covered in sweat. His eyes rolled back and his chest heaved, mouth open to let absolutely everything in him go (Till Zuko covered his mouth with his free hand). Regardless he definitely wasn't expecting the amount that Sokka actually managed. So hot and wet spraying out between their chests covering both of them in strings of cum and it was so hot. So so fucking hot. Too fucking hot.

Sokka could tell, could feel it inside him. His dick was already hard again just from the realization. He pulled Zuko in closer with both legs trapping the other male in his heat. 

"You're.. almost-"

Zuko huffed and withered in Sokka's grasp. "It's.. I'm gonna be loud.." His thrusts were a little more impatient and messy. Fully ready to let go and fill Sokka to the brim. 

"I'll.. mm.. ha hmm.. cover you." Sokka heaved out, Zuko felt his pulse flush in his neck. "Almost there.. so good.." The young prince panted into hot flesh, his cock aching inside Sokka. "Ahnn.. yeah good.. fuck you're doing great.."

"I'm gonna cum.."

"I know, cum in me.. finish.. almost there.."

Sokka tensed and tightened so perfectly around Zuko's cock and the golden eyed male felt himself finally let go. His dick completely buried in Sokka's ass as he came, thick spurts pumping out of him all at once. Eyes snapping shut as his teeth came down to clamp hard on Sokka's neck and he snapped his hips letting his orgasm take full leverage over his body. Not even realizing till he was done that Sokka had wrenched his pillow over his mouth to cover his moans (Which still managed to be loud). 

Zuko tensed up again his breath catching, hips not stopping- "Sokka.. Sokka again!.. hnn agghh!" His dick ached and he cried out, every last bit of his cum pumping into Sokka's tired sphincters. His hair stuck to his forehead and his body jerked and twitched almost erratically. Sokka barely moved now his heart beat wild but his body stayed still allowing Zuko to finish and flop against his chest. 

Fuck..

The pillow fell to the side, "Oh fuck.." Sokka was the first to speak, voice barely a whisper and hoarse. Meanwhile Zuko was laying completely still on top of the other male breath so heavy it made Sokka shiver. "Are you ok?" 

"That.. was sooooo great.." Zuko heaved 

Sokka couldn't help the heat that dusted over his cheeks. "Yeah, we definitely have to do that again.. I mean maybe like some other time when the world isn't still in danger and-" 

Zuko couldn't help his smile, he wasn't even trying anymore. He just leaned in and released all the energy he had left into kissing Sokka. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sokka arose from his tent to Katara's normal yelling about breakfast almost tripping over a rock as his eyes were barely open. He stretched, back tensing up a bit (which he chose to ignore) as he stepped out to see his sister and Aang both standing together staring at a vacant spot of their campsite. 

"Hey, where's Toph? I've been calling her for breakfast and her stuff is gone." Katara questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

The air left Sokka's lungs in a burst and he looked around their current surroundings. "Maybe she went for a morning jog?" He tried feeling as though his chest would soon collapse. 

"With her stuff?" Katara replied, annoyance filling her tone. 

Aang blinked twice once at Katara before his attention went to Sokka, "What's that on your neck?" 

Sokka flinched almost out of his skin slapping a hand over his neck. "Uh ha must've gotten bitten by some kind of bug last night." He chuckled apprehensively.

Katara's tent shook for a second before a tired looking Suki emerged with messy hair and barely open eyes. The way Sokka had always loved. 

"What's going on?" She asked though her question wasn't answered thanks to a tuckered out Zuko also leaving his tent at the same time. 

"Morning everyone." He greeted and Sokka had to hide his smile as he came close enough to graze Sokka's knuckles with his. 

"We need to find Toph! She's missing." Katara practically screeched. 

"I'm sure she's not far. We can go looking for her before breakfast." Aang said

"Looks like we don't have to." Zuko remarked pointing to an angrily trudging Toph. 

"Toph, where have you been? I was worried sick!" Katara began as Toph threw her stuff down. 

"I had to get away from camp last night cause it was too noisy to sleep!" She grunted, tossing her stuff on the ground. 

"I didn't hear anything." Aang said 

Sokka was melting where he stood. Zuko now starting to understand the circumstances was right there with him. Suki turned and made eye contact with Sokka as if also beginning to understand which knowing her she definitely pieced it all together after 

"Ah! Toph you know what it must've been my snoring. I get really loud when I have nightmares." Suki bounced over to Toph like she had a spring lodged in her shoes. 

"No, it was two people and there was moa-" 

"You know what Toph's here so now we can all eat breakfast! And Aang needs to train a little more so let's hurry and eat." Suki remarks quickly, practically pushing a very disgruntled Toph away as fast as she could and luckily Aang followed quickly forcing Katara to just go with it. 

"We owe her with our lives." Zuko says once everyone is out of ear shot. "By the way how's that cute little mark I made feel this morning?" 

Sokka grumbled as his cheeks dusted pink. "Yeah, she's the best." He stated ignoring Zuko's question "Do you think we should just tell everyone?" His fingers sift through Zuko's almost like he'd practiced it for years. 

"Maybe after the world is safe." Zuko replies, gripping Sokka's hand a little tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this story has probably taken years off my life. When I tell you guys it was so hard working on this I mean it. So many times while writing this story I just wanted to quit but I didn't and I'm proud of myself for sticking with it and delivering to you all this sweet, kinda love story. 
> 
> Actually writing this story was a bit painful for a while cause I kinda felt like I was in Suki's place while writing it for a little while. Nobody's fault though. 
> 
> I have never worked so hard on any fanfic in the many years I've been writing and I'm glad to see that so many people have gotten some joy out of this I really appreciate all of you for the Kudos and the comments it helps me become better. 
> 
> Thank you all so much and stay safe! 3 chapters has never felt like a lot till now.


End file.
